


Let's have wild text until reaching sarcasm

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a little girl in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have wild text until reaching sarcasm

**Title** : _Let's have wild text until reaching sarcasm_ (literally translated from “Tengamos texto salvaje hasta alcanzar el sarcasmo.”)  
 **Author** : Yoyi  
 **Summary** : About a little girl in love.  
 **Notes** : Without beta, horrific English. Drabble.

 

//0//

_Let's have wild text until reaching sarcasm_

 

 

 

She laughs. He is always like this. So inventive, so imaginative, so... appealing. She has heard enough about his wife: how beautiful is she, how well she plays her instrument, how much do he loves her. But this one little thing is for her, and her only. He doesn't mean it to be flirtatious, but she can't help to think that he may like her.

 

Amanda Perry has been trapped inside her body since she was 3 years old. She has encounter lots of people who looks at her with pity, with superiority, with that disgusting smile. But not him. He never saw her chair nor her incapability to move for herself. He always talks to her, to _her_. Face to face, as an equal. She is sure he likes her, not the way she would like, though.

 

Amanda has a crush on her co-worker. He is at least fifteen years older, he is married, he treats her as any other person, maybe better. She reads again the note: _Let's have wild text until reaching sarcasm_. And laughs again. He knows how to make a girl feel special, wanted. That St. Valentines note is only a game for him. He doesn't mean anything more than having fun with a nice talk.

 

Flowers, he sent it with flowers which meant friendship. She knows that he doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable in front of him, so he always sends tokens of friendship with all his roguery. But this time he did something she couldn't overlook. He knew how much she wanted to feel things with her own hands. He knew she could do things only with her voice, with words.

 

She had a crush on him. Now, she is sure, she is madly in love with him.

 

Amanda Perry loves her co-worker Nicholas Rush: for his mischievousness, for his quips, for his understanding, for how loving becomes his gaze while he talks about his wife.

 

Amanda Perry loves him. And even when she can't touch him with her hands, she knows she can reach for him with her words. She will never kiss him, but they can always _reach sarcasm_ together.


End file.
